


Box

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: Dirk Pitt - Clive Cussler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-09
Updated: 2010-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al has a box of things under his bunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Box

Dirk shook his hair out of his eyes and knelt down beside Al's bunk. He was pretty sure the spare regulators were in the bins beneath it, Al had a habit of hoarding spare parts.

Dirk discarded half a dozen balls of cable and a soldering iron before finding a shoe box jammed at the bottom of the bin. It was the right size for the regulators, so he wrestled it out and pulled the lid off.

There were pictures, bright new ones with African sun and crisp paper and older ones, sepia tones and lanky bodies. And every picture held his face, some with family, some with friends, some with Al, but all of him.

There were footsteps behind him but they stopped abruptly, Dirk turned and Al stared at him. He stared at Dirk and the box in his lap.

Al looked frozen, barely breathing, eyes frightened wide, so Dirk placed the box on Al's bed and pulled himself to his feet.

"This is a little creepy, even for you."

Al folded in on himself, his usual banter absent and he flinched when Dirk moved closer, placing a hand on his arm.

"But if this is something you're doing because I'm a friend, you need to say it now." Dirk moved closer and Al frowned at him, confused.

"Because otherwise I'm going to kiss you."

Al's head snapped up and Dirk laughed at him, framed his head in his hands and kissed him hard.


End file.
